Mask
by SugarButter
Summary: Marionette hasn't been sleeping, so Mike winds the music box to make sure he gets a good night's rest. Though, what would happen if somebody was lurking outside the window, waiting for Marionette to have his guard down to strike? One-shot. For DragonsOMG. Based on Can't Go Home Again.


"Mari, you need sleep. You haven't been getting a good amount of sleep, and that's because we _aren't_ playing your music box. Either you can sleep with me with your music box, or you can sleep in your box without it." Mike told Marionette, who whined and gripped his arm pleadingly.

"Please Mike? I promise, I won't stay up anymore! I just don't want the music box." Mike couldn't help but snicker. Mari had been staying up the past few nights, just watching. Both of them were, understandably, paranoid for each other after their encounter with Henry.

"Hey... how about, I'll only give it a few winds, maybe a couple hours worth? You need to sleep but I won't force you to stay asleep the whole night, okay?" Mike bargained and Marionette reluctantly gave in, knowing Mike would be persistent for his well being. "I love you Doll."

"I love you too." Marionette said grudgingly and huffed before turning over under the covers, away from Mike. Mike sighed and got up, cranking the music box around several times. He watched Mari's eyes close before going back around the bed to his side and crawling under the covers, wrapping his arms around his lithe boyfriend's waist and pulling himself against Marionette's back, curling his legs to match Marionette's own fetal position and closed his eyes.

It took several minutes, but Mike finally fell asleep to the ticking lull of Marionette's internal music box. He didn't seem to hear the click, or at least wasn't roused, of the window sliding upwards. The slender figure then pulled itself in through the window to do his dirty work. Finally that Sock Monkey thing was asleep and not ready to spring like a Jack In The Box.

* * *

Marionette turned under the covers as he slowly woke up, feeling a sticky substance against his neck and back but didn't open his eyes.

"Hmm, Mike... did you drool on me again?" Mari accused groggily, but after not getting an answer he waved it off as the man still being asleep.

Until he realised something was missing. And that something was the heat that Mike's body normally held.

Marionette's eyes sprung open as he glanced at his lover quickly, giving a noise of complete horror as his thoughts were right. Mike was there, his eyes wide open, but he wasn't awake. Sticky red substance seemed to be coming from his neck, but the Puppet couldn't be sure as static began to fill the room, emitting from the angry and distraught Puppet.

"No... _no!"_ He yelled out and took Mike in his arms. The human was so _limp,_ so lifeless, and Mari recognized the wetness of his cheeks. "Please be a dream, _please_ be a dream."

Marionette was in a bind. Mike's soul wouldn't be around for long, if it was even still there, and there was no animatronic bodies lying around. The Marionette only grasped the human closer and pushed his mask into his bloody chest, not recognizing the fact that he had already begun the process.

Mari just sobbed, clutching handfuls of Mike shirt as words filled his mind and vision. _Give gifts, give life, save them, SAVE THEM, M, give gifts, GIVE LIFE, save them, SAVE THEM!_

Mari merely closed his eyes and tried to shove the written words from his mind as tears streamed more heavily down his cheeks, and the puppet didn't even realize when he couldn't feel his face anymore. He could feel the mask where it connected with his fabric, but not the actual porcelain. Not that Marionette was paying attention.

He made another distraught sound until he heard a familiar voice. "Ugh! What is this?!"

"Mike?!" Marionette called out instinctively when he heard his lover's voice, but inwardly cursed himself when realising that Mike was dead. Not until he heard a reply. "Mari, why is the only thing I can see... is this blood? Eugh! Where is this from... What the?" It was now Mari realised he could no longer feel his face and pulled his mask out of Mike's blood covered chest, and hearing Mike gasp. He looked to Mike's face, but his eyes were still glassed over and his heart was still not beating.

"Oh my god... is that _me?!"_ Mike yelled out, causing Marionette to flinch back. "Whoa... what the- MARI?! AM I-" Mike stopped talking immediately as Mari gave a gasp. He now knew _exactly_ what he had done.

"I think... I think I transferred your soul into my mask." Mari revealed in awe, not sure if he should be mad at himself or glad Mike was still here.

"Mari... why? And more importantly, how? And most importantly... WHY AM I DEAD?!" Mari looked back down to Mike's body and ran a hand over his face, not answering Mike. He rubbed the blood off his cheek and tried to make Mike's appearance look less... dead, but nothing he did helped. Not fixing and brushing through his matted hair with his long fingers, not when he stripped the male of his bloody clothes and washed the blood from his torso and shoulders before redressing him. Not even bandaging his neck made it better.

He then brought his slender fingers to Mike's eyes and silently closed his eyelids before going to kiss his forehead, feeling the vibration of the porcelain hitting skin but not feeling the familiar skin.

Mike stayed silent, not even complaining of the purple paint running down the mask or the blood now smudged on his lips. Finally when Marionette went silent and still again, he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry you had to wake up to that..." Mike had no idea what to say. He didn't have arms, as he was pretty much now a mask, so couldn't engulf the distraught puppet in cuddles. He could only soothe with his voice. He softly hummed a tune and felt Marionette perk slightly.

"Mike... I'm sorry, I didn't mean- like, I just... I didn't mean to put you inside my mask..." Marionette brought a hand to his mask and ran his fingers down the side, Mike now feeling how comforting it felt to have fingers lovingly run down the porcelain.

"Mari, Doll, it's okay. I just... wasn't expecting- like... well, at least I still have you. But... why didn't you just... move on?" Mike forced out, and Marionette quickly responded. "I was too angry... somebody hurt... _my_ Mike... they would need to pay... I-" Mari got off the bed and whacked the music box off the nightstand angrily. "I _hate_ that thing..." Mari growled angrily.

"Mari, hey, it's okay! I'm here." Mike tried to soothe, and Mari stopped knocking things over, but he still was angry. "It's okay Mari, we're okay... I mean, I can't kiss you anymore, but... that doesn't mean I don't love you. I do love you, so much." Mike whispered and Mari brought his hand back to his mask, brushing his finger comfortingly where he knew the painted red cheek was, and if Mike wasn't glued to Mari's head he would've given a tremble at the loving gesture. "I love you too Mike... do we have to go to work today?"

"Yeah... it'll be hard enough without me there... don't tell them I'm dead, not until we know how to control this situation better... We should probably wash the blood off of us though."

Marionette brought himself to the bathroom sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He expected his smile to be turned upside down, a glare in his eyes, but his mask instead held confusion that Mike obviously felt.

Mari scrubbed the dark liquid off his fabric before it dried, feeling lucky that it came out of his white stripes easily. He then looked to his white mask in the mirror, smeared with blood.

The animatronic wet a washcloth and softly brushed at the cheeks, the white face, the red lips. His paint was running down his purple tears, so he didn't worry about that.

Cleaning the mask for Marionette was easy, but for Mike it now held a different meaning. He now understood how sensitive the porcelain was and how it would feel to have the soft bristles of the paintbrush brushing against Marionette's- his mask would feel so... _good._

The puppet teleported into the pizzeria and into the party room, where Fritz, Jeremy, and Foxy were all standing, Fritz on his phone and Jeremy talking with Foxy.

"Hey Mari." Fritz said without looking up, though Jeremy and Foxy turned their attention towards Marionette. "Hey, where's Mike?"

"Oh, umm..." Mari couldn't lie, though he didn't have to. Mike already felt the fresh tears running down the mask, the liquid cold against the porcelain. "Marion?"

"I didn't mean to..." Marionette said and fell to the ground in a lump, and Fritz brought both hands to his mouth. "Oh god... Mari, did you... did you _kill_ Mike?"

"NO! Someone snuck in... my music box was on so I couldn't wake up..." Mari yelled out, much to the confusion of the other three. "Then what wasn't your fault Marion?"

"I woke up and Mike... he was dead. And there wasn't an animatronic body, so I didn't know what to do... and I just cried. And... well, I unknowingly... I transferred his soul into my mask."

Fritz dropped his phone in shock, the screen shattering, and Jeremy's face paled. "Uh... so he's here with us, right now?"

"Yeah I'm here... uh hi guys, I am now glued to Mari's face." Mike greeted casually, as if this sort of thing happened often. "Right now I am making Mari smile even if he doesn't want to... also Mari, please stop crying. It makes it worse that I can now feel your sadness..."

Marionette attempted to stop the tears but could only slow them. Jeremy sat there, looking between Fritz and Marionette while opening and closing his mouth as Fritz only closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his forehead. "I stopped the heroine years ago, these were supposed to stop."

"Wait- what?!" Jeremy broke from his shock and looked to the man, who shrugged. "Well, I began taking it before my night shifts so I could have the adrenaline and kinda got... addicted." He sheepishly admitted, and Jeremy merely nodded. "Well, if it's any consolation there was a time where I kept having nightmares so bad that I considered killing myself at times."

"Guys, while I enjoy hearing your pity party, we need to deal with the fact that some person snuck into my house and _killed_ me, so he might be after people of Freddy's and-" Marionette's mask, or should be said as Mike, pressed his mouth in a tight line and closed his eyes. "We should have checked if anything was taken."

"I think I'm more concerned of the fact that you are on Marion's face." Foxy said, completely forgoing his accent.

"Hey, I forgot you were there!"

* * *

 **DragonsOMG and I were just talking about if Mike died, Marionette would transfer his soul into an animatronic body, obviously. So we were like, he'd wake up as a table or a pencil. Then I said back, "what if he was Mari's mask?!" So, from there, this idea bloomed. It's just a funny little thing meant for humor. But then I got to thinking, would Mari really** _ **want**_ **Mike on his face. Or, should I say, as his face? He couldn't kiss him or hug him. So I figured it would have to be accidental.**

 **I also had to incorporate the music box because we all know Marionette wouldn't let Mike die because of a stupid** _ **murderer.**_ **So, they all meshed into one.**

 **YEET! Galaxy, OUT!**


End file.
